Better Motives
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [43] Krista convinces Petra to go to a concert with her, since she happens to have a crush on one of the band members. Little does Petra know, that magic will happen for them both. AU. One-shot. KristaxYmir, NanabaxPetra.


Author's Note: Written for a friend, and finished at last. I hope you enjoy it, Kat.

* * *

The wind was chilly as Krista rubbed her hands together and then blew a hot breath against them to defrost them some. It was early night, around six o'clock, and she was currently walking up to a familiar apartment. The driveway wasn't all that long and once she had scaled the porch steps Krista quickly rapped her knuckles against the door and then took a step back and blew on her hands again.

Luckily she had thought to wear her thick jacket and a scarf, because it was definitely going to get a lot colder. _Though_, Krista mused, _later we probably won't feel the cold at all. _The blonde smiled at the thought as she waited, but then she frowned when there was still no answer. One, two and then three minutes passed and finally Krista knocked again but harder this time.

Sudden, rushed footsteps drew near from the other side of the door and it suddenly flew open. Krista was greeted with her best friend panting, wet and looking bewildered.

"Krista?"

"Petra, were you in the shower?" Krista just smiled and let herself in as Petra watched her enter.

"Yeah I was. Did something happen?"

Krista unwound her scarf and dropped it down on the couch. She then took a seat and shook her head with a laugh. "No, nothing bad."

Petra inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her wet locks. She'd been having a wonderful shower after getting back from the university and when she had heard loud knocking at this time of the day she had panicked – though now she wondered why she had immediately drawn negative conclusions.

"Would you like some tea?" she orange-blonde questioned with a puff of a sigh. She hoped that Krista didn't have anything suspicious to talk about. The blonde was prone to coming up with 'fun' and 'exciting' adventures.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful!"

Petra nodded and then headed into the kitchen. Her slippers scuffed against the carpet, ringing pleasantly in her ears and her gown swished as she walked. The kitchen was colder than the lounge and Petra shivered. She quickly went to close the open window and then she heard Krista enter behind her.

"Actually, I came here with exciting news!" Krista seated herself down by the table and retrieved something from her pocket. "Here," she grinned broadly when Petra took one of the items from her to study it.

"Is this a concert ticket?" Petra asked. Krista nodded enthusiastically. "It's that band you've been into lately," Petra commented, turning the ticket around in her hand. The paper was quickly given back to Krista before Petra turned to switch the kettle on and retrieve two cups. "So? Who are you going with?"

Krista's excitement dropped slightly. "You, of course!"

Petra immediately sputtered and spun around. "Krista, it says the concert starts at eight tonight! Do you realize that it is already six thirty-four and I am getting ready to study before heading to bed? I'm even in my pyjamas!"

Krista pretended not to notice. "There's still an hour and a half! It's in a local bar close by. Oh please Petra, please! Annie and Mikasa refused and Sasha is away this weekend."

Petra slumped her shoulders and released a pained groan. "I hate this band. Their music is tacky and crude. The singer looks like a man and I've read a startling article about the blonde."

Krista flared up with anger. "They are not tacky! You haven't even listened to one of their songs! Sure, maybe one or two are dodgy but they do make meaningful music!"

"Oh please." Petra crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "You have a massive crush on one of them. That's the only reason you like their music."

"What! No!" Krista blushed and glanced down at the tickets in her hand. "Okay, fine. You're right! But that's only why I _started_ listening to their music. I actually started to love it afterwards."

The kettle clicked off behind Petra and she turned to make their tea while she deliberated. There was a test coming up and though she did have plenty of time for it she had wanted to spend the last of her waking hours for the day studying. Going to a concert at such short notice had not been in her plans.

But Krista already looked so dejected and Petra hadn't even said no yet. How could she possibly resist those sorrowful eyes and that adorable pout? _Krista just has to be so damn cute. No wonder she has everyone wrapped around her finger!_

Petra knew how this would go. She would say no, Krista would plead with her and then sulk and sniffle. Petra would then start to feel gnawing guilt until she eventually gave in, but by then it was usually either too late or too close. She might as well skip that process this once.

The older of the two sighed heavily and seated herself by Krista with their cups of tea. She handed one to the blonde. "Fine," Petra said. "I'll go. But only under one condition."

Krista immediately brightened and nodded her head like an excited child. "Anything!"

"If I don't enjoy myself then I am allowed to leave."

"Of course!"

XxX

So far she wasn't. Krista on the other hand was having the time of her life, and they had only just gotten into line at the bar. It wasn't too long of a line, at least, since it was ten-to-eight and most people had already entered. This did mean that it would be packed inside, and Petra was not looking forward to that. Krista couldn't stop bouncing beside her and Petra rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting to see them in person! I never even knew that they're originally from here, which is why they're performing at this bar. This is so exciting!"

Petra mumbled agreements and shivered lightly. The line moved and she took a few steps forward. As Krista had predicted earlier, it had gotten colder. The promise of the warmth inside was more enticing to Petra than the music she would be forced to endure. But she would try, for her friend.

They finally reached the door and the man standing there, the supposed bouncer, glanced down at them with an unimpressed frown. Petra sighed and produced her ticket and then was given a nod, but Krista was held back by the man.

"Sorry, no minors allowed."

Krista sputtered. "I'm not a teenager!" She glanced over at Petra. "Tell him!"

"No I.D, no entrance." he said.

Krista ignored the silent laughter from Petra and pulled her I.D out. She showed it to the man, and then her ticket afterwards when he grunted in acknowledgement, and then she was allowed to hurry along inside with Petra.

"Every time," Krista grumbled. "Every single time!"

"Hey you can't blame them. You look sixteen, not twenty-one."

Krista huffed, but then the sudden roar of the crowd ahead of them startled her and she remembered exactly where she was. Her joy rushed back in abundance and she grabbed onto Petra in her excitement.

"Let's get drinks and then find somewhere to sit! They should be starting really soon!"

Petra nodded and together the pair approached the bar counter and ordered something to drink. Luckily Krista hadn't ordered anything alcoholic, since she preferred not to ever drink the stuff, so there wasn't another I.D issue. Petra decided on a simple glass of water with a lemon slice, not wanting to drink anything strong either.

Once they had their drinks in hand Krista spotted an open booth and tugged Petra along with her. It was strange that it wasn't occupied yet, because it was surprisingly close to the small stage. But they weren't about to stand around and wonder. When they were seated Krista shuffled to the edge of her seat and sipped distractedly on her cola.

The air was thick and humid. People crowded around the area and all spoke at once, making a terrible noise. As well as that, there was also a heavy, excited atmosphere hanging in the air. It seemed that everyone else was just as excited as Krista. This definitely wasn't the blonde's usual scene though. Krista hated going to bars and especially did not like environments like this, but her crush had drawn her to such a place and Petra merely left her to it.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and conversation ceased. Spotlights sprayed out onto the stage and then a freckled young man strode out into the light, waving and grinning. The crowd seemed to know him, as many started to cheer and whistle.

"Good evening everyone!" he said into the microphone. He voice was soft but confident, and so was his smile. "My name is Marco and I am your opening act. Unfortunately the original performer had an accident and I was their last resort," Marco stuck his tongue out and shrugged, making the people laugh. "But I will try to do my best! Is anyone in the mood for a few bad jokes?"

Petra groaned and the crowd laughed, many cheering and yelling for Marco to get on with it. Was this guy going to keep them busy until the actual band was ready to start? Petra wasn't sure if she would make it long enough.

"Just kidding!" Marco announced with a laugh. "I don't look it but I can play a mean guitar. Jean?" Marco glanced to the side, backstage, and then another guy strode out and stopped by his side. He held a guitar, which he handed to the freckled man and then he disappeared back behind the stage. Marco seated himself on a chair that had been left for him and then he attached his mic to a stand. "Alright, let's get some music starting while the main show prepares, shall we?"

The crowd cheered and then Marco began to play. It was a fast-paced song, not too heavy but not all that light. It was unfamiliar to Petra, so she guessed he had probably written it. The lyrics were pretty meaningful too. It spoke of a life of struggle and fear but of continuing to stand despite that.

Petra wasn't keen on waiting an hour or so for the actual band, but she found that she was enjoying Marco's performance. Eventually the hour had sped by and Marco gave a small farewell before he left the stage while waving. The audience cheered as he went but fell into a hush when the light focused onto the centre of the stage and someone stepped out.

"It's finally time!" the person exclaimed. "Are you guys ready for a night of awesome?" The crowd answered with yells of agreement. "Then give it up for… War Came Again With Her!"

Others emerged from backstage and situated themselves at the appropriate musical instrument. The person, a guy, that had spoken was at the drums. He had brown hair and vibrant green eyes, and he looked more than eager to begin.

Krista started to flail and squeal. "Oh my god Petra, look, look! It's her!" Krista excitedly shook Petra around while she pointed at one of the guitarists.

Ymir, lead singer and guitarist, stood tall and proud with an arrogant smirk as the crowd freaked out. She wore her usual leather jacket and torn black jeans. Her hair was shorter than usual since she had just gotten it cut, and it was styled and gelled messily. Her many ear piercings glinted underneath the spotlight and she flicked her eyes over the crowd.

"Yo!" She had taken a hold of her microphone and spoken into it. Krista swooned at the sound of her voice. "Welcome to our show," Ymir said.

"We hope you enjoy yourselves," a blonde beside Ymir continued. She was just as tall with hair brushed neatly to the front. Unlike Ymir it didn't seem like she had an endless amount of gel in her hair. Her outfit was also a lot more stylish. This was Nanaba, the second guitarist and singer.

Petra regarded the woman with a frown, remembering the article about her that she had read.

'_**Nanaba The Heartbreaker!**_

_After their debut and then smashing popularity, 'War Came Again with Her' singer Nanaba has become rather popular with the ladies. So popular, in fact, that it seems the singer/song-writer beds a new woman each night. Countless women have stepped forward to confirm this, and have added that Nanaba disappeared as fast as she showed up! "She was really sweet and charming, you know?" one of the women had said. "But all she wanted was one thing, and then she left."_

_Could this playgirl ever tame her wild heart?'_

Petra sighed. The picture that article had painted in her head had surely done poor justice of the person standing up there on the stage. Nanaba looked nothing like the person Petra had assumed she would be. She did not seem arrogant like Ymir. She did look pumped, excited and pleased to be on stage, but it was more out of happiness than smugness. Ymir was outright basking in the glory while the blonde woman seemed eager to start playing.

When they did, Petra's eyes widened slightly. Ymir was singing most of the lyrics, and the words were crude, but when it hit the chorus Nanaba took over and the blonde's charming, smoky voice washed over Petra in such a pleasant way that her toes curled.

From that moment on she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stage, and neither could Krista.

XxX

Petra and Krista were both utterly disappointed and surprised when the concert ended, and when the band bid their farewell and then disappeared backstage. The evening had gone really well with a number of songs performed. Petra wouldn't have admitted it earlier, but she saw the band in an entirely new light now. They no longer seemed like a group of delinquents shouting about sex and drugs. Sure, some of the songs really were rather crude, but Nanaba's voice – despite the words she was singing – set Petra's heart ablaze. Throughout the entire night she kept her eyes glued to the blonde singer, and in one instance they had even locked gazes for a second.

It was saddening for both of them to watch the band members leave. Petra stared at Nanaba's strong back until the blonde had disappeared and the lights shut off.

People began to leave and some stayed, but Petra stood and prepared to follow the line outside. Krista stopped her, however, and tugged her towards the stage.

"Krista?"

The blonde merely grinned over her shoulder. "I didn't mention this earlier," she said, "but I got backstage passes." She stopped walking when Petra suddenly froze and she could no longer pull her along.

"H-huh? So that means we'll go backs-stage and meet the band?"

Krista's face flushed with excitement and she nodded. "Yes! I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to finally meet Ymir in person. I wonder how she smells. She probably smells all musky and sweaty after that performance." Krista's eyes sparkled. "It probably smells amazing."

While her friend zoned out into her own world, Petra looked towards the stage and felt her heart flutter with nervousness. She would get to meet Nanaba? No way. The thought was terrifying and Petra was definitely not mentally prepared. She had hated the band up until now, and she was still coming down from the adrenalin high of actually enjoying the concert. More than that, her heart thundered at the thought of meeting the blonde stud. Suddenly Petra feared that Nanaba really was a heartbreaker, but then Krista was dragging her off again and she didn't have the strength to resist.

They entered a door beside the stage and hurried down a long hallway. At the end of it they spotted double doors to the left that were open and within the room, lights were on and voices sounded.

Krista paused just before they stepped into the light. She released Petra's hand and pressed a closed fist to her heart. It was beating erratically and she was struggling to breathe. Her knees were shaking from the nerves, but her nervousness was not going to keep her from meeting her idol. With a deep, calming breath, Krista made to step into the room, but then a large hand landed on her shoulder and Krista jumped, nearly screaming.

"And what are you two ladies doing back here?" It was the man from before, Marco. He smiled at Krista's fright, though apologetically. He then noticed Petra too and gave her just as charming a smile.

"I, uh… h-have backstage passes." Krista produced them and handed them over.

Marco studied them for a second and then he grinned and handed them back. "So are you here to see Eren and Jean?" His eyes glinted with mischief.

"No! I want to see Ymir." Krista uttered firmly. She had gotten her wits back, but she was still rather shaky.

Realization dawned on Marco's face, and then his expression stretched in amusement. "Ah," he murmured. "I totally understand. I'll take you to her."

"A-and Nanaba!" Petra managed to say. She definitely did not want to miss this opportunity now.

Marco grinned over at her too. "Of course, of course. Just follow me, ladies."

The two nervous young women followed behind the freckled man into the room. It was large, with a table pushed against the wall, covered in dishes of snacks and bottles of alcohol, and a large black couch pressed to the other wall. Speakers were piled up in another corner and the band's instruments littered the floor. Standing by and sitting atop the speakers were the other band members, but Marco found Nanaba standing by the food table.

He approached her confidently and then tapped her once on the shoulder. "Oh Nanaba?"

Nanaba turned, a plate in her hand and a beer in the other, and smiled when she saw that it was Marco wanting her attention. "What's up, Marco?"

"I have some groupies for you. Where's your buddy?"

Nanaba glanced over Marco's shoulder, which wasn't a problem because she was taller than him, and smiled charmingly at the nervous girls she saw. Her eyes then flicked away and surveyed the room for her missing friend.

"Uh, I think she went to the bathroom. She was whining about being hungry so I'm sure she'll be back soon. This them?"

Marco looked over his shoulder. "Yup. Can I leave them with you?"

Nanaba nodded and watched as the man left her and went to talk to Jean. She placed the plate and bottle down on the table, wiped her hands off on her jeans and then approached a very nervous looking Petra and Krista.

"Hi, I'm Nanaba," she introduced herself. She extended a hand and smiled as sweetly as she could, because she could see how nervous the two were and she found it adorable. Krista shook her hand first, not as affected as Petra was. When Nanaba turned her intense eyes towards Petra, waiting for a handshake from her, Petra lost the ability to think. She stared for a long while and then she jumped in surprise when Nanaba appeared close to her and gently touched her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Nanaba asked softly. The genuine concern in her voice made Petra's heart lurch in happiness.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, I, uh, just wasn't prepared…" Petra finally reached out for a handshake and shivered not to subtly when Nanaba's warm palm pressed to her own. The blonde's fingers were long and her grip was strong. Petra blushed deeply.

"I think she has a little crush on you," Krista commented. She had been standing to the side, watching Petra fumble for control. She was definitely glad for begging Petra to attend with her.

Nanaba turned to Krista with surprise and then she grinned at Petra. "Oh, is that so?"

Petra's blush intensified and she was about to yell at Krista, but then another person suddenly joined them and draped over Nanaba's shoulder.

"Yo. Who are the highschool babes?" Ymir asked with a naughty grin.

"W-we aren't in highschool!" Krista nearly yelled in desperation. "I'm twenty-one!"

Ymir's eyes widened and then she turned a completely interested gaze towards Krista and released Nanaba. "Oh? Well hi, I'm Ymir, but you probably already know that." Ymir held her hand out and when Krista shakily took it, she pulled the blonde in close and inspected the blush across her face.

"K-Krista," the small blonde managed between gasps.

"Krista is a pretty name, like you. Are you hungry?" Ymir didn't wait for an answer and she pulled Krista with her to the far end of the table.

Nanaba chuckled lightly and sent Petra an apologetic gaze. "I apologise for Ymir. She gets too cocky sometimes. Please, don't be nervous. Can I have your name?" Nanaba offered her hand again, hoping that Petra wouldn't stare at it again before taking it.

"I'm Petra," the orange-blonde said before allowing Nanaba's hand to enclose hers once more. Instead of shaking, like she had expected, Nanaba bowed down and placed a gentle kiss against the top of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you," she said. "And I am honoured that you wanted to meet me."

Petra's heart pounded and she blinked for a good few moments before she regained her breath and looked towards the ground with a blush. "Th-the honour is mine."

Nanaba took a good look around the room, and then she reached out and gently took Petra's wrist. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out for coffee? It's loud and rowdy here."

Petra glanced up at Nanaba's face after she had stepped back and studied it carefully. She looked nothing but genuine, though the orange-blonde could clearly see the interest in her blue eyes. She swallowed thickly, and taking the chance to have fun for once, nodded.

Nanaba beamed a smile and held her hand out. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise. I'd just like to talk without others being able to interrupt. You have caught my interest."

Petra's heart fluttered once more and she took Nanaba's hand, allowing the blonde to lead her out of the building and to her car.

Meanwhile, now seated at the couch, Ymir ate leisurely and shared pleasant conversation with her fan. Krista was still highly flustered, but she had calmed a lot after the initial adrenalin had faded. Now she was transfixed, and she couldn't stop staring at Ymir's strong jaw and throat as the brunette chewed and then swallowed.

"So when did you start following us?" Ymir asked after swallowing the last of her food. She dropped the plate onto the floor and then leaned back against the couch to relax.

"U-um around a month after your first album. I saw a poster in a shop and I thought you looked interesting, so…"

"Huh," Ymir drummed her fingers against her chin. "I never thought someone as innocent looking as you would like our music."

Krista glanced down at her lap with a blush. "I'm not all that innocent, you know!"

"Oh?" Ymir leaned forward and bumped Krista's knee with her own. "Fantasy? Wet Dream Extreme? Titty Train?" She listed off the most obscene songs they had, ticking them off with her fingers. She grinned afterwards but was surprised when Krista gave her a level look.

"Yes, I enjoy those songs. I especially love the chorus where you sing 'be my wet dream extreme and take me to a fucked place entirely'." She did not flinch at having to recite the lyrics she had learnt by heart and only blushed slightly at the swear word.

Ymir nodded once, impressed. "Well then, I won't question your loyalty to us anymore. Who was your little friend, by the way? I think Nanaba whisked her off already."

Krista snapped her head up to look around the room and noticed that Ymir was right, Nanaba and Petra were missing. Worry did not even fill her mind, and she silently rooted for Petra to go for whatever her heart desired.

"Oh, uh that is Petra. She didn't want to come with me, and in fact she hated your music."

"Oh?" Ymir chuckled and relaxed again. "Not surprising. But you said that in the past tense."

Krista giggled. "I think she fell in love with Nanaba. The moment you guys came out onto stage her eyes widened and I saw a blush cover her face. Nanaba probably changed her mind."

"Tch, that dyke. Do you know how many fucks she's had?"

"I-is Petra safe with her?"

Ymir laughed outright. "Of course! Nanaba can convince you to fuck her but she'll make sure that you love it before, during and then thank her afterwards. She just has this thing that she does with her eyes. And," Ymir scooted close to Krista and then titled her head up with a finger underneath her chin. "She normally does this, and then she slowly leans in while speaking lowly." Ymir's voice dropped as she explained, and her eyes fell halfway closed as she inched closer towards Krista's face. "She gently caresses her victim's cheek with her thumb while telling them how beautiful they are, and then when she gets close enough, she leans away." Ymir did the same and nervously scratched the back of her neck. "She makes you want her so bad that in the end you jump her. And the thing is, everything she says is exactly how she feels. The fucker even managed to bed me with her technique."

Krista visibly startled and blinked hard, staring at Ymir in absolute shock. "Y-you… and Nanaba? You… and she… you…" She swallowed hard, and images of Ymir and Nanaba doing unspeakable acts of lust filled her mind. She blushed bright and red.

Ymir blushed slightly too but she shrugged the embarrassment off. "Didn't mean anything though. We can only be buddies. It was weird afterwards." For a moment Ymir realized how odd it was that she was sharing such personal information with a stranger, but Krista's innocent, flustered gaze set her to ease.

"So Ymir, um, what technique do you use?"

Ymir shrugged. "I don't. I generally stay away from girls that don't have feelings for me."

"I have feelings for you," Krista blurted out unthinkingly. She clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped softly in shock.

Ymir looked to her in equal shock, blinking steadily. "What, seriously?"

XxX

Nanaba sighed softly and tightened her hold on the steering wheel. She glanced over at Petra and felt like slapping herself.

"Sorry, I didn't think about how late it is."

Petra startled slightly and clenched her hands. Her heart was pounding way too fast and just being in the same car as the blonde singer was doing strange things to her stomach.

"I-it's okay," Petra managed to say. The article that she had read kept flashing in her mind, and she couldn't stop imagining Nanaba in lustful situations. It was making her pulse rise, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get out of the car or stay there.

"Would you like to go back to my hotel with me?"

It was a simple question that required a simple answer, but the way in which Nanaba glanced over at Petra, with interested and affectionate eyes, the orange-blonde immediately knew that the invitation was not entirely innocent. There was a definite sinister intent there and it made Petra cough lightly into her hand in surprise.

"We can order coffee there, and talk." Nanaba stopped the car by a red light and leaned over to gently tilt Petra's head upwards so that she could look into her eyes. "I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want, I promise." She very gently stroked Petra's cheek with her thumb, and then she slowly removed her hand and drove the car forward after the light changed to green.

Petra's heart thundered and her mind raced. Many, many reasons for rejecting the offer filled Petra's mind, but all she could really process was how charming Nanaba actually was and how nice she smelt and how _warm_ her hand had been.

If she didn't want to do anything… naughty, then all she had to do was say so, right? She really wanted to spend more time with the musician, and hopefully get rid of her intense fangirling.

"U-um, okay."

Nanaba flashed a triumphant smile and then she turned into the parking lot of the hotel she and her band were staying in. She chuckled when Petra blinked in confusion. When had they gotten there so quickly?

The two of them went up to the room that Nanaba shared with Ymir. The other bandmates shared a different room, luckily, and they were all most likely still at the club.

Petra was very nervous when Nanaba ushered her into the room and motioned for her to take a seat. The musician called room service for coffee, and then she sat down beside Petra and gently touched a finger to her wrist.

"Hey, calm down."

Petra swallowed and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Nanaba tilted her head in interest and gently caressed the skin on Petra's wrist. "Talk to me about it. What are you nervous about?"

"You?" Petra asked more than stated. She wasn't really sure.

Nanaba smiled. "I make you nervous?"

Petra nodded timidly and swallowed. Nanaba leaned in further. "I th-think?"

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Nanaba said, leaning in even more. "I don't want to make you feel weird." She kept in close proximity, making Petra's heart tingle and pound so fast that blood rushed to her face.

The longer Nanaba looked at her like that, caressing her skin like that, the more Petra relaxed. Her heart didn't relax, but her muscles did, and before she knew it she was leaning in too.

"Do you always go to hotels with blondes trying to seduce you?" Nanaba asked with an amused smile.

Petra sputtered and her eyes widened. Nanaba laughed and withdrew her hand.

"The coffee is here," she said. She stood and headed over to the door, leaving Petra alone for a moment to compose herself and figure out what she wanted. Nanaba very much knew what she wanted. The challenge was to get Petra to want it too.

The blonde stayed but the door a minute longer than usual, and then she returned and placed the coffee down on the table. She sat beside Petra once more, close enough that their legs pressed against each other, and turned her head to smile at Petra.

"You know," she said. "You have really beautiful eyes." She took Petra's chin into her hand and leaned in close to inspect her eyes, which were now wide. Nanaba glanced down at Petra's lips and then back into her eyes, making her intent very clear. She waited a long minute for the younger woman to pull away or reject her, but she didn't, so Nanaba finally leaned in and kissed her lips ever so softly.

Petra shuddered and her mind raced. She wanted to pull away as much as she didn't, so she decided to see where things would go.

Nanaba gently pushed Petra down onto the couch and hovered above her. The kiss slowly intensified, tongues eventually venturing out to conquer the other. Nanaba found her hand underneath Petra's shirt, caressing her soft skin, and just before she slipped underneath her bra, Petra finally pushed her away.

Nanaba immediately leaned onto her hands and knees and looked down at Petra with a worried frown. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Petra looked off to the side, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I've never… um… I've never really done this before."

Nanaba processed that for a moment, and then she relaxed onto the couch beside Petra, on her side. "We don't have to do anything," she said softly. "I'm sorry for being so forward."

Petra laughed. "You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be apologising."

"Nah. I'm awful when it comes to sleeping with woman. I wanted to, you know. You're beyond beautiful. I really want you right now, but that can wait."

"Why?" Petra turned onto her side too, to face the blonde musician.

"To talk, or whatever you feel like doing."

Petra nibbled on her lower lip. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Tell me about yourself."

Petra stared deeply into Nanaba's eyes, and she saw the honesty and genuine concern there. The woman had been honest in her intentions, at least, and she showed no signs of wanting to force anything.

Petra smiled slightly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Nanaba's cheek.

"You know, I read this article about you."

"Oh?" Nanaba grinned, a little caught off guard by that kiss. "What wonderful things did it say?" She sounded amused, which told Petra that the blonde knew exactly what it said.

"It was about how you sleep with all these women and then leave them afterwards. I never liked your band in the beginning. I mean, I hated the crude music. My friend Krista has this giant crush on Ymir, so she begged me to come with her tonight. I really hated your music, but then…"

"What changed your mind?"

Petra blushed lightly. "You."

"Me?"

"When I heard your voice. I just… I felt like I suddenly understood more to your music. Your voice moved me deeply, I don't really know why."

Nanaba grinned naughtily. "So if I speak can I maybe convince you to get naked?"

Petra gasped lightly and blushed bright red. "Don't say something so embarrassing!"

Nanaba laughed. "What? I'd really like to get to know you better." She winked.

Petra huffed and turned onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "I really don't know if I should be charmed or offended."

"Charmed. Be charmed, please."

The smile on Nanaba's face when Petra turned to look at her made the smaller woman's heart skip a beat. She swallowed and fought down a smile of her own. "Why? You only want me naked for the night, to play with."

"Mm, that may be true but I can be deeper than that." She paused. "Go deeper…"

Petra ignored the crude joke. "And why shouldn't I believe that you are just some crude, sex addict?"

Nanaba thought about it for a moment. "Because… hmm…"

Petra couldn't help but laugh. "You actually have to think about it?"

Nanaba furrowed her brows. "It would seem so. Usually girls jump into bed with me. I'm not used to having to work so hard for it."

"The average person takes weeks or months, not just hours."

"So how many hours more until you're convinced?"

Petra turned around onto her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms, facing Nanaba. "Plenty more."

"Aha! So there's a chance?" Nanaba scooted closer and reached out to caress Petra's face. She was glad when Petra leaned into the touch.

"I'm still deciding if you're cute or lecherous."

Nanaba bit her lip and chuckled. "Can't I be adorably lecherous?"

"Are you always this insufferable?"

"The ladies usually describe me as insatiable."

"I wouldn't know about that."

Nanaba grinned. "So find out."

Petra blushed lightly and smiled. "I think I like you," she said.

Nanaba tilted her head and smiled brightly. "Success!"

"Easy tiger, my pants aren't coming off yet."

"Aw." Nanaba faked looking hurt. She pouted and it was so cute that Petra couldn't resist reaching out to smooth her lips out of it. Of course, Nanaba took the opportunity to open her mouth and capture Petra's finger between her lips. She rolled her tongue over it, eyes smouldering as they gazed into Petra's.

Petra flushed and pulled her finger away quickly. "The coffee is getting cold," she said softly.

"Then we better drink it while we can."

XxX

Ymir and Krista had ended up falling asleep on the couch at the club. They had spent hours talking, only finally giving in to exhaustion when they could barely keep their eyes open any longer. They later went up to Ymir's hotel room to find Petra, and Ymir had been convinced that they would find her naked in bed with Nanaba.

However, they found them both fast asleep on the couch, completely clothed. What was more surprising was that Nanaba was cuddling Petra's side, an arm wrapped around her waist. Petra had her head resting on the blonde's shoulder, and both breathed quietly as they slept.

"Must I wake them, or will you?" Krista asked softly. She had a grip on Ymir's shirt, and when the brunette turned to look at her she blushed lightly.

"Nah, give them a little more time. This is the first time I've seen her actually _sleep_ with someone without banging them."

Krista blushed at the term and nodded. They both stood by the doorway, and then Ymir sighed softly. "Wanna go out to grab a coffee or something? I'll send them a message to meet us."

Krista nodded. "I would like that."

"And then I'd totally like to have your number." Ymir grinned and reached out to take Krista's hand in her own. She intertwined their fingers and tugged the smaller girl out of the hotel room.

"Um… are you sure?" Krista asked. She could hardly believe that Ymir was returning her affection. Suddenly blurting out her feelings wasn't such a failure anymore.

"Yeah, I mean I was pretty surprised when you told me you have a crush on me, so I'd like to get to know you and see where this goes."

Krista's heart stuttered, and she smiled. "Okay."

The two left for a café, and only hours later Nanaba and Petra joined them.


End file.
